


Crash Override

by Sebcstianstan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Depression, Drug Use, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Hacking, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hydra (Marvel), Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, OT6, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Past Child Abuse, Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Reader-Interactive, Relationships to be added - Freeform, SHIELD, Sexual Content, Social Anxiety, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/pseuds/Sebcstianstan
Summary: Based/inspired off Mr. Robot but not the exact plot.OC is fucked up, as in regular drug use, mommy issues, physical touching issues, abandonment issues, social anxiety, clinical depression.she hacks into shield, but finds hydra. shield is being used, but they are hiding something huge, and she's going to find out what it is.





	1. ch1.0_hellofriend.ao3

Hello, friend? That's lame. Maybe I should give you a name. But that's a slippery slope. You're only in my head. We have to remember that. Shit, it’s actually happened. I'm talking to an imaginary person.

 

What I’m about to tell you is top secret. There is a group of the elite, the top of the top. Now I’m not talking about the top one percent, the corporate showrunners. That-that doesn’t matter, the debt we owe, the products that own us, no none of that bullshit. Maybe in those bullshit hacker movies, before aliens were a for sure, real ass thing.

 

I’ve stumbled- no I walked into knowingly, I have accessed the world archive of all thing’s conspiracy theories. X-files shit, experimental alien serums, hidden bunkers full of alien craft and weapons, winter soldiers, resurrections, G.H.325 serum, full on files and records of wars fought without the public ever knowing.

 

And now I’m being followed, I think.

 

“...Billie?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Billie, you’re not saying anything. What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

I didn't exactly come to Krista. I was forced here. But I do like her. Hacking her was simple. Her password? Dylan2791. Favorite artist and the year in which she was born, backwards. Though she's a psychologist, she's really bad at reading people. But I'm good at reading people. My secret? I look for the worst in them. I know she went through a divorce four years ago. I know she was devastated by it and has been dating losers on eHarmony ever since. Her most recent foray? Michael Hansen. I searched for him online, but nothing came up. No LinkedIn, no Facebook. Nothing. Something about him bugs me. Scratching that part of my mind again. But I'll hack him soon enough. I always do.

 

“I know you're not yelling like before, which is good, but I can tell you're still holding on to it. And we need to work on your anger issues, Billie. You're angry at everyone.”

 

Yeah the government.

 

S.H.I.E.L.D, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. A hidden government who has controlled our surrounding since world-war-2, they are public, but they only give the public so little information, Shield is who owns the Avengers. It’s their Neo-Nazi counter-part that they hide from us, Hydra.

 

Hydra has been around for centuries, but they integrated with Shield when it was beginning to form. Shield started with the best intentions, but they made stupid mistakes that led them to harbor Hydra.

 

“Your hiding again.” Krista says bringing me back to reality. “And when you hide, your delusions come back. It’s a slippery slope.”

 

I don’t say nothing what is there to say.

 

“Let’s talk about the men in black you’ve been seeing. Are they still there?”

 

“No I told you they’re, they’re gone.” No, they aren’t and now I can’t tell them apart from the real men in black following me, Shield. “The meds you gave me are working.” I should try a smile, no she’ll know something is up, no smiling.

 

\+ + +

 

Work is next. This ugly, tall, bold building. The same routine, smile at happy, don’t expect a smile back, show him the badge, ignore Lisa at reception, scan the badge to get through the door, sit at designated desk and work.

 

“Kid.”

 

“Kid!”

 

“Huh” oh it’s happy.

 

“Your badge, needs to be visible.” he says annoyed but not more annoyed than any other day.

 

“Sorry.” I take my badge out from inside my hoodie and leave it on display for him. He nods in approval and leaves. I head inside and see Gideon my boss and Angela discussing something, I head in.

 

“It's not about the-”

 

“All of the I can Yeah, I can totally I can totally handle it.”

 

“Look, they were hacked again last night.” That's my childhood friend, Angela. She can be a bit high-strung sometimes. But, trust me, she's one of the good ones.

 

“What am I looking at? Is this the log file?” I ask looking over the tablet Gideon gave me.

 

“This was a RUDY attack”

 

”This is awesome.” Wow someone or some group is really trying to get into Stark Industries.

 

Oh yeah did I not mention that? I work for S.I liaison to Shield a.k.a Hydra, just one of their techies. Funny how this century's most intelligent, tech savvy, groundbreaking scientist, can’t stop hacks from happening.

 

“Gideon, will you please answer me?” Angela asks.

 

“Awesome? You think this is awesome? This is killing us, Billie.” I should stop smiling.

 

“Gideon, I'm not leaving-”

 

“Angela! Let's just see how this meeting goes today. I mean, their networks are getting attacked every week. Who knows if we’ll still be employed?” He says running his hand through his hair, frustrated.

 

“They're coming in. ‘HE’S’ coming in?!”

 

“Yeah. What did we say about the dress code?” he says turning to me, regretfully I unzip my hoodie and reveal my button up.

 

“All right, now, look over those logs and be ready, this afternoon, in case they have any questions. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Me and Angela head out to our cubes.

 

“Did you start smoking again?” I ask, the lingering smell of cigarettes hitting me in the face.

 

“Did you not get my texts last night? I sent you exactly 13 of them.”

 

“Yeah, sorry. I couldn't make it.” I did try in my defense, I even made it to the door, but the swarm of people, the touching, the bumping in, the normal conversational flow, I turned away and left. Maybe next birthday party.

 

“You promised me that you were going to try this time.”

 

“Yo, buddy. Missed you last night. Where were you?” Ollie, Angela’s long-term boyfriend says coming over hanging his arm around Angela.

 

“Gotta go. Big meeting today.” I say leaving to my cube which isn’t far, I don’t even need to move to hear about what they’re talking about.

 

“Did you find out what happened?” Ollie asks once he thinks I can’t hear.

 

“Yeah. She said she was working.”

 

“Ugh, come on. You got to talk to her.” He whines.

 

“We're going to be late for the staff meeting.”

 

“She can't stand me. And you know why. Angela, I can't have that kind of negativity in my life.”

 

Can’t stand you for good reasons.

 

It’s not till later when he comes to try to make plans.

 

“Do you want to, uh You wanna do lunch today?” he says looming over my desk.

 

“Uh, yeah- I got other”

 

“-Plans, right. That's what you said the last three times I asked you, uh Look, bud, you and Angela have been close for a long time. And that's even more reason why I want us to be on good terms. I just I feel like things have been awkward between us. Don’t you?”

 

“I'm okay with it being awkward between us.” truth be told I am.

 

“Um, yeah, I'm not okay with that.Um Look, I love Angela and I want us to get along, for her sake. I mean, that's, that's what I'm kind of That's what I'm here for. I just, I-I don't normally do stuff like this.”

 

Am I crazy not to like this guy? Among some of his Facebook likes are George W. Bush's decision points, Revenge of the Fallen, and the music of Josh Groban. Must I really justify myself any further? Working on that shit, you know? His was the easiest to hack.

 

Password was 123456Seven.

 

I witnessed his first "I love you" with Angela over Stark-Chat.

Then I witnessed the first of many infidelities with Stella B.

I've never done anything like this before, I've thought about telling Angela, but she has shitty taste in men and I'm not quite ready to see what comes after this just yet.

 

“You like music.”

 

“I like music.”

 

“Maroon 5?” Plus, I can manage Ollie easier than the others.

For now, anyway.

 

“And that's all I mean. I just want you to know that. I like you, bro. And I want you to like me, too.”

 

“I understand. I'll try harder.” he smiles and i try too but im sure it comes out forced which it is.

 

“Hey, whenever you're ready, I'd love to just chill.” he says squeezing my shoulder, on instinct i shrug it off.

 

“Oh, forgot about your no touching thing.” He says somewhat regretfully.

 

Truth is, I shouldn't hate Ollie. He's not that bad a guy.

He's too dumb to be bad.

 

In fact when I think of bad people, I think of shield. Willingly or not they invited Hydra to play and infiltrate them, I wouldn’t care really, they do their thing and help the world from aliens and whatever, but they have something big, so big the program I’m running is still trying to take down their walls. It’s been two weeks. Right now at home, the program is running, S.I is Shield and Shield is S.I this partnership with the Avengers is dangerous, Hydra is evil, Hydra is Shield, Shield is S.I and that's what they are, a conglomerate of evil. And now I have to help them.

 

“There are six on-site engineers on your account.” Gideon says talking with a group of suits.

 

There she is. Pepper Potts, the CEO.

 

“I know it looks a little complicated.” Gideon tells Potts as she squints at my screen, where I’m coding a new security wall.

 

Even though she's the head at one of the biggest technology companies in the world, she owns a BlackBerry.

 

“So, this is it, right here.” They pass me by to go onto Ollie.

 

It also looks like she doesn't see a terminal very often. She's not a techie. She's a moron. An arrogant moron. The worst kind.

 

Someone is on my shoulder, looking at my screen, i turn slowly, looking up I see a man.

 

“oh, hi.” he says holding his hand out for me to shake, i grab it weakly and shake it hastily. “Tony Stark, the face of S.I, Iron Man.” he says smirking.

 

“Billie, Just a tech.” I stare at him suspiciously.

 

“Don't be so humble. You know, I started out exactly where you are, and to be honest, you know, my heart is still there.” he crouches right next to me, looking over the program.

 

“So, I see you're running Gnome.” He makes a noise, I don’t know if of approval or mocking. “You know, I'm actually on KDE myself. I know this desktop environment is supposed to be better, but You know what they say, old habits, they die hard.” he says with a fond smile, not a fake smile but an actual smile, it must be nice.

 

Wait? The Tony Stark runs Linux? But, that-

 

“Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I'm Tony Stark. I mean, why am I even running Linux? Again, old habits.” he stands back up and puts his hand on my shoulder, I shrug it off, he looks at me weirdly, but forgets about it.

 

“It's gonna be fun working with you. I should join the rest of the group. Ciao, Billie.” I turn back to the screen and get back to work.  
  
I'm not that special. I'm just anonymous. I'm just alone.

If it weren't for Qwerty, I'd be completely empty. I hate when I can't hold in my loneliness.

This crying's been happening too often. Every other week now.

What do normal people do when they get this sad? They reach out to friends or family, I think.

That's not an option.

I do morphine.

The key to doing morphine without turning into a junkie is to limit yourself to 30 milligrams a day. Anything more just builds up your tolerance. I check every pill I get for purity. I have eight milligrams Suboxone, for maintenance, in case I go through withdrawal.  
  
I crush the pill, line it up, and snort it.

Shit.

I'm out again.

I call my dealer, a.k.a Shayla my neighbor. 

“How much?” I say taking a twenty from my wallet.  
  
“On the house.”

“No, Shayla. Not doing that, okay? This is just a regular drug deal, like it always is.” I hold out the money.

“Fine.” She says grabbing the money.

“Oh, yeah, so what are you up to tonight? 'Cause I tried to post something on your Facebook and couldn't find you.” She says sitting on my chair by my monitor, tossing me a bottle of morphine.

“I'm not on Facebook.”

“What? Why not?”  
  
“'Cause I hate Facebook.”

“That's crazy...Well, you wanna do these together, then? Pure Molly.” She says dangling the bag, tempting me.  
  
Don’t ever make decisions when you’re on morphine.


	2. ch.2.0_v1g1lant3.ao3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> outside my comfort zone.

\+ + +   
  
After having sex with Shayla, it’s clear she isn’t going to leave when I hear her start snoring.   
  
It’s 2:00 am. I can’t sleep, but that’s when my phone goes off.   
  
Time to go to Ron’s coffee cup.   
  
I sit by the register for a few minutes before I sit in front of a middle aged indian man. He’s startled by my presence.   
  
“You're Ron?” I don’t give him enough time to respond. “But Your real name is Rohit D'Temeta. You changed it to Ron when you bought your first Ron's Coffee shop six years ago.” He nods slowly. “Now, you got 17 of 'em with eight more coming next quarter.”  
  
“May I help you with something?”   
  
“I like coming here, 'cause your Wi-Fi was fast. I mean, you're one of the few spots that has a fiber connection with gigabit speed. It's good. I mean, it was so good, it scratched that part of my mind. The part that doesn't allow good to exist without condition. So, I started intercepting all the traffic on your network. That's when I noticed something strange.

That's when I decided to hack you.”   


“-Hack”   
  
“-I know you run a website called Plato's Boys.” he sits up straight tense around the shoulders, good.  
  
“Pardon me?” denial, as expected.   
  
“You're using Tor networking to keep the servers anonymous. You made it really hard for anyone to see it. But I saw it.

The onion routing protocol, it's not as anonymous as you think it is.Whoever's in control of the exit nodes is also in control of the traffic, which makes me the one in control.” This, albeit dangerous and out of my comfort zone, satisfies me.   
  


“-I must ask you to kindly leave, please.” He says quietly, trying to avoid a scene.   
  


“-I own everything.” I say leaning back on the chair. ”All your emails. All your files. All your pics.”   
  


“Get out of here, right now, or I'll-” He says not any louder but more harsher. I place a folder in front of him, indicting him of everything, and his personal records.   
  
“Call the Police? I mean, you want them to find out about the hundred terabytes of child pornography you serve to your 400,000 users? Personally, man, I was hoping it was just gonna be some BDSM stuff. You realize how much simpler that would've been?”   
  
“I did not hurt anyone.” He flips through the papers in the folder, terror coming into his face.“I never did.” The harsh tone gone, replaced with one of pleadings. ”That's my personal life.”   
  


“I understand what it's like to be different. I'm very different, too. I mean, I don’t jerk off to little kids, but I don't know how to talk to people. My dad was the only one I could talk to. But he died.”   
  
“I'm sorry to hear that… How did he pass, may I ask?” I know what he’s trying to do but i’ll indulge him.   
  
“Leukemia.” Rohit is starting to fidget.   
  


“Oh, hey It's okay, Rohit.You don't have to worry anymore.”   
  


“I don't understand. Are you blackmailing me? So that's what this is about? Money? That's all you care about, hmm? .No.

If I pay you now, you'll want more and more. No matter how much I give. You will inform the police anyway.” True. “I won't pay you, miss. Remember, you also broke the law.” True.   
  


“Actually, you're right… Partly. See, I usually do this kind of thing from my computer, but this time I wanted to do it AFK.

In person. I'm trying to work on my social anxiety. But there's always the threat of you fleeing after I call you out. ” You know, you tell your sysadmin to take your servers down, wipe all the data.” I start to zip up my backpack. “So I made sure to include the current time and location on my anonymous tip.”   
  


“Wait, hold on.” He says following me to stand. “I'll give you the money. I'll pay you. How much do you want? I'll pay you.” He begs.   
  


“That's the part you were wrong about, Rohit. I don't give a shit about money.” I say turning towards the door, the police and Fbi barely pulling into the coffee place. I head to the subway back to Manhattan.   
  


I'm being followed. They don't like someone with my powers.

In three short minutes, I destroyed a man's business, life, existence. I deleted him.   
  


I'm a vigilante hacker by night. By day, just a regular cyber-security engineer. Employee number ER-280652.   
  
\+ + + 


End file.
